The return of PFC Peter Archangel
important notes. This is going to be based off Half life. prologue 200- Black mesa last moments before nuke detonaits Peter: *gets up slowly* hu- *coughs off blood stuggles to get up when he does he scans the room and finds his m4 Carbine and picks it up with a few spare mags he then limps out the door looing around trying to see if anyone from his fireteam was around he hears a sound and turns it is a head crab he puts a round into it and it dies but just after the he fired he heard a allot more noise headcrab zombies come out blocking any form escape one door remains free of zombies so he runs there as fast as he can and locks the door behind him when he turns around there is a loud sound and a green portal opens he runs to it knife hand ready to take out what ever comes out of it but he gets to close and is sucked in it just as the nuke goes off* A new world Peter: *wakes up in the snow he gasps for air and once able to catch his breath gets up he picks up for his m4 and scans the area to see nothing but snow he decideds to use his radio * Hello?.. Anyone near by? respond damn it ! this is PFC Peter of the united states marine corps anyone respond please ! *nothing comes back but werid static he walks for 10 more miles and decides to stop the whole area looks deserted after half a hour he relizes there is this little faint shine and he walks to it and finds a small fire next to 2 bodys he stops to examin them they look burnt he looks around and finds shell caseings it looks like a battle has occured he also sees foot prints and decides to fallow them he takes 10 steps and falls down into some unground area ontop of a Combine overwatch elite when he regains his footing he is serounded by overwatch elites* Overwatch elite: Anti citzen spoted preceing to expunge *aims his AR 2 at peter* Peter: WHOA WHOA WHOA buddy esay esay i me- *bullets passes behind him and he takes cover behind some meta slabs and fire back * overwatch elite: Request reserve acvation ! Peter: *grabes his last frag and priims it and tosses it at them ir lands right in the middle of them* Overwatch elite: Buncer buncer ! *it explodes killing half of the 10 elites while they are dased he is more aggsive and fires at them he takes out 4 of them the last one goes in to beat him down with his rifle peter takes out his knife and stabs him in the neck blood gushs all over his gas mask from his dead foe he lets go and the combine trooper falls over dead* Peter: *takes a breath* bastards.. *he feels someone kick him in the back of the head he falls to the ground knocked out*